


Dance

by queermoonie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, other character's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermoonie/pseuds/queermoonie
Summary: A fluffy Reylo drabble for the prompt "dance".





	Dance

Dancing wasn’t exactly something widely taught on Jakku; it was a waste of energy and time that no one had. Rey had never had a reason to learn how to dance, and she never intended to.

 

The Resistance, on the other hand, loved to dance. With every victory came a party - sanctioned or otherwise - an excuse to focus on laughter and love, to remember why they were fighting this war. While Rey never partook in the festivities, she’d often watch as her friends smiled and laughed, holding each other close. She observed the way that Rose’s face lit up whenever Finn’s hand settled on her waist, how Poe would grab the shoulder of whoever made him laugh. She was always glad to see her friends so happy.

 

“How come you don’t join them?” Ben asked, his voice appearing before he did. “They’re having fun - you could be, too.”

 

Rey glanced over to Ben, smiling at him softly. She wondered where he was - he’d left the First Order behind some time ago but hadn’t made it to the Resistance just yet. She knew he had to play it safe, knew he had to be careful, but she wanted him by her side. Leia knew of their bond and their plan and was helping them bring him home, and one day soon he really would be with her.

 

“One day.” She told him, moving to lean against him. “When I have someone to dance with. I’ll need to learn first.” Rey said. 

 

“You need a teacher?” Ben asked teasingly, offering her his hand as he laughed. “You think my mother could let her own son grow up without learning to ballroom dance? I can show you.”

 

He stood, Rey taking his hand as she pulled herself to her feet. Dancing might have been a waste on Jakku, but with Ben she was certain there was a purpose to it. When she was on her feet Ben pulled her closer, silently aligning their bodies and placing his hand on her waist. Rey had no idea what she was getting into but she trusted Ben to lead, letting his hand take hers and extend her arm out.

 

“Breathe.” He instructed softly, flashing her a smile. “Just step with me, keep your back arched and your shoulders straight. Chin up.”

 

It might have sounded easy to Ben as his body slowly started to move, but Rey found herself tripping over her feet as he pulled her with him. His body moved effortlessly and gracefully, whereas she was lucky not to land face first in mud. But as time passed she found herself more intune to the steps Ben was taking. Perhaps he was pushing their bond just a little further, giving her mind a moments notice of the direction he was going to take. As she became more confident, the air seemed to become colder and she found herself tight against Ben’s body.

 

The party was dying down. The laughter of her friends was much more subdued as people began to return to sleep, the lights fading and the music quieter. But still she found herself pressed against Ben’s chest. She’d gone from never having danced before, to never wanting to stop. Holding her hand tightly, Ben spun Rey away from his body and held her at an arm's length for a moment before he pulled her back. His arms both came to rest on the small of her back, no longer moving as he simply stared down at her.

 

“Ben…?” Rey whispered, her hands placed on his chest as she regained her balance. Her eyes left his for a moment, fluttering to his lips before meeting his gaze once more. Was this it? Could they do this?

 

“Rey…” He said, his own voice just as quiet as hers. He closed his eyes, as did she, letting the Force guide them to each other when--

 

“Rey!” Was that Poe? Or Finn? She had only been focused on Ben, but pulled away suddenly when she realised a friend was calling her. Ben’s eyes snapped open and he held her hand tightly, not wanting her to go. Rey looked back to him as her name was called again and offered him a disappointed smile.

 

“Come home to me.” She told him. “You can teach me how to dance again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find more of me and my writing over at Reyloitis on tumblr!


End file.
